In conventional process control environments, valves are placed in a manual mode for routine maintenance. For example, a valve of the process control environment may be placed in a manual mode via a local interface at a valve controller. In some examples, a physical lock may be placed on the valve to prevent other valve controllers from controlling the valve during maintenance.